


Life Doesn't Discriminate

by Serendipitous_We_Meet_642



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A written incarnation of the song "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young, Almost everyone is gay!, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, College Student Ham Fam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Burr-centric, Other, Poor Aaron Burr, asexual peggy, awkwardness ensues, based on a prompt, slow realizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_We_Meet_642/pseuds/Serendipitous_We_Meet_642
Summary: In who gets a second shot.  It gives and it gives and it gives...A reincarnation fanfiction about Hamilton, everybody's favorite fighting American musical!





	1. Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Recently I dived headfirst into this fandom like it was a political abyss, and ever since, I have been writing non-stop to add to the beautiful collection of reincarnation fanfictions this fandom has (seriously, they are all so amazing)! This fanfiction is based on a prompt from the wonderful hamiltonprompts (Tumblr), so thank you for inspiring me! Some of this fanfiction may not match up perfectly to the prompt, but I will try my best. You can check out the prompt here: https://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/141326351003/reincarnation-au-where-everyone-is-reincarnated
> 
> Please note: There will be other POVs, but this fanfiction will be primarily Burr-centric as he struggles to cope with the mistakes of his old life and the issues of his new one. It'll also take a little while for the others to show up, but I promise you, everyone from the tags will get their turn in the spotlight!
> 
> Last thing, this fanfiction is going to be 46 chapters long! Now, that number may sound familiar to you...That's right! Because I am as insane as King George the III, I'm doing a chapter for every song in Hamilton's Broadway soundtrack. Not every chapter will exactly reflect the things that happened in the song, but many will (for example, certain character introductions will occur within the corresponding chapter to the character's introduction song, so look forward to that!). Bonus: Each chapter title will be named after a line from the song.
> 
> Anywhos, sorry for the super long Author's Note! Now, it's lights, costumes, action! Have fun on this wild ride! ~ Lily <3

Andrew strode down the slick sidewalk, head hunched to prevent the rain from getting in his eyes. His bookbag swung and hit his side with each step, but he paid it no mind. Voices and distorted images echoed in his head, but he ignored them as well, just as he did every day. He was Andrew. He wasn’t that…person anymore.

The shining lights of cars flashed by in the muddled darkness of midnight as Andrew turned the street corner, his mind focused on getting back to his warm, safe apartment. Back to sweet oblivion with its distracting television shows and delicious cocoa. His head filling with promises of future heat, food, and entertainment, he didn’t see the figure approaching until it was too late.

Maybe things would have been different if he had been paying more attention.

BANG!

Andrew found himself flat on his rear end, the wet pavement soaking him through his clothes. His bookbag lay to the side, books and papers splayed across the sidewalk.

“Lo siento, perdoneme!” a slightly accented voice said, and Andrew looked over to see a boy who looked only a little younger than him scrambling to gather Andrew’s things.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Andrew explained, hurriedly trying to pick up all his school items before they became irreparably damaged. Thankfully, between the two of them, they were (mostly) successful. His textbook on the Revolutionary War might need some drying once he got back to his apartment, but it wasn’t like he really needed it anyway.

“Sorry again about that,” the boy apologized, handing the last of Andrew’s books back to him with a small smile plastered on his water-streaked face.

“It’s fine. I’m Andrew Ron, by the way,” Andrew extended a hand to the teenager in front of him, who responded by shaking his hand vigorously.

“Alexander Hernandez. Pleasure to meet ya, Andy,” the enthusiastic boy grinned.

Andrew frowned, although whether it was because of the nickname or because of the reminder of a different Alexander, he wasn’t completely sure. One thing was certain: this Alexander had even more energy than the other one – a miracle and a curse. Smoothing out his scowl into a neutral expression, Andrew hefted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

“Well, thank you for helping me pick my books up,” Andrew said, quickly taking his chance to exit before the buzzing memories at the back of his head got any more insistent. He only made it a few paces away, however, before Alexander called out.

“Wait!”

Grimacing but somehow managing to keep an even tone, Andrew asked, “What?”

Andrew felt a tap on his shoulder, and he spun around, alarmed that Alexander had been able to sneak up on him so quickly and silently.

“Wanna exchange numbers? I’m new to the city, and I could really use an inside man, y’know?” Alexander winked. The similarities between this Alexander and the other Alexander just kept piling up…Andrew could remember a very similar conversation occurring before. Although the Alexander Andrew knew – had known, he corrected himself – hadn’t been quite so…overwhelmingly cheerful. And he had been a lot more driven. Maybe this whole thing was just a coincidence, after all. Yes, of course. Andrew was just overthinking it.

Realizing he hadn’t said anything, Andrew finally stuttered out, “Sure, yes, of course. Here.” And before he knew it, he was scribbling out his phone number onto a spare piece of paper so he could give it to a complete stranger. Great going, Andy.

“Just text me with your name, and I’ll add your number to my contacts,” Andrew suggested, handing the paper over.

“Sure thing! See ya ‘round, Andy!”

With that, the teen strolled off into the dark and stormy night, leaving an emotionally confused Aaron Burr behind. Not quite an unusual sight for New York City.

~~~***~~~

Andrew did finally get to collapse on his soft couch, but he wasn’t greeted with the wonderful peace he had been hoping for. Instead, his brain swirled with the flickering memories of his past.

A young boy tapping his shoulder and asking him question after question.

A drunk bunch of men singing about the fateful night when they all met.

A calm general asking him to leave.

Awe turning to frustration, affairs uncovered by accident, a boiling rage over his betrayal, and finally...

BANG!

Andrew startled awake, drenched in sweat and bewildered to find that he had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position on his couch. Running a hand over his face, Andrew sat up and made himself hot chocolate, hoping it might ease his sudden headache and the pangs of guilt and pain that roiled in his stomach.

The cocoa tasted bitter in his mouth, and he ended up setting down his cup after only a few sips.

Goddamn Alexander! Goddamn everything! His past life for making so many mistakes; the universe for throwing those mistakes in his face; this current him for not being able to just move on.

Goddamn it all.

Sighing, Andrew busied himself with laying his wet things out to dry. Then, as he had done almost every night since he remembered everything at the age of 12, he curled up in his bed and succumbed to the nightmares. What else did he have, after all?


	2. We'll See Where We Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I can't believe I updated so soon, aaah. *high fives self*) Sorry about the exposition, though! This chapter is a lot about where these two boys "landed" in their second lives, so Alex's POV is pretty much entirely info about his new life. The next chapter will be more exciting, trust me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy nevertheless! Love you all, my beautiful readers! ~ Lily <3

Alexander’s first encounter in the city had definitely been a strange one, but he wasn’t complaining. He hadn’t lied when he said he could use an inside man; someone to tell him where all the good coffee shops were and how to act around NYC folks, for instance. Plus, this was how all those sitcoms started, right? You made a friend by accidentally bumping into them? Of course, oftentimes that friendship grew into something more, but Alexander didn’t have time for anything like that. If he wanted to advance in his studies and prove to the world his strength and wit, romance would just distract him. Friends, however…friends were good.

For most of his life, Alexander had been alone. As a baby, he had been dumped on the doorstep of an orphanage in Puerto Rico with no note or identification. The kind owners of the establishment had named and raised him for much of his life…until Hurricane Cristobal hit when he was 15. He wasn’t injured and no one he knew died, but the orphanage was shut down from the flooding.

On the streets with nowhere to go, along with so many other displaced people, Alexander might have died. He still remembered many long nights spent hiding in alleys to get a little shut-eye and scrounging through garbage cans for anything reminiscent of food.

He was incredibly fortunate that the Johnson family found him when they did. They took him and many other kids in and gave them all food and shelter. During that time, Alexander made himself useful by organizing documents, filling out forms, and writing incessantly as the family’s secretary while they attempted to set up their own orphanage to replace the one that had been destroyed. At first, everyone thought it was crazy that a 15-year-old should be placed in charge of such an important position, but Alexander soon showed his skills, which he had been honing during every listless day in the orphanage.

That had all led to where he was standing now, 4 years after the damned hurricane, in the bustling streets of New York City. To thank him for all his incredible work for their family and give him “an opportunity to show the world your worth”, the Johnsons had provided him everything he needed to travel to and live in the city, including an enrollment in George University.

Honestly…he was terrified. He’d been to school, of course, but that had been different. That hadn’t been a prestigious college in New York Freaking City.

He wasn’t going to throw away his chance, though, and he wouldn’t let anything stand in his way. He was going to blow this whole school away.

~~~***~~~

Unknown Number  
Yo, Andy! It’s Alexander. You can call me Alex, tho

 

Andrew groaned as he checked his phone, only to see the text message from his new “friend”. Was Alexander his friend? They’d met once, under less-than-typical circumstances. Still, Andrew felt a special connection to the teen; one which he had firmly convinced himself had nothing to do with the boy’s resemblance to the past.

He thought about just ignoring the boy. He would get the hint eventually, although it might take a while if he was anything at all like the old Alexander.

Before Andrew knew it, however, he had typed out a response.

 

Andrew Ron  
Hello, Alex. How are you?

Alexander Hernandez  
Doing ok. First week of college coming up, and I’m excited :D

Andrew Ron  
I am, too. I’ve been studying all summer for my classes.

Alex?  
You’re weird. But it’s ok, I’m weird too

Andrew Ron  
What a relief. Here I was, thinking I was the only one.

Andrew wasn’t sure what was happening. He’d just met this kid, and he was already starting up casual banter? He didn’t banter often and never with almost-strangers.

Alexander Hamilton?  
So what good coffee shops are around? I NEED my caffeine

Andrew Ron  
The Mocha of Tonight is good, but I like Coffee Be Black best.

NO, Alex  
Ooh, sounds good! Thanks, dude.  
P.S. Are you a freshman or a sophomore?

Andrew Ron  
Freshman. You?  
Although I think I can already guess since you don’t know all the good coffee shops yet.

Alex  
Well deduced, Sherlock. I am indeed fresh to this college.

 

God, he was so similar but so completely different. Andrew drew a hand across his face and sighed.

Despite his constant (probably unhealthy) denial of the past, Andrew had still learned something from last time. Before, waiting had done him no good. He had gotten nothing but a short-lived family from it, and even then, loneliness had consumed him again too soon, always too soon.

Throughout his life, all he had gotten for his hard work were taunts and jabs, ridicule and comparisons to those who were his superior. When he had been put into the history books, they had remembered him only as a villain. 

But this was Burr’s second chance. This was his extra shot, his second bullet. This time, he would not waste a single second worrying about what might happen because of his actions.

Well, maybe he would waste a few seconds. After all, acting rashly was what had caused July 11th to occur.

So, he had found a balance. Be decisive but smart. Don’t wait too long but don’t jump to conclusions too quickly.

Therefore, let the history books mark down that, as surprising as it may be, the text I am about to send was thought-through beforehand, Andrew thought, shaking his head at his own insanity.

 

Andrew Ron  
Would you be interested in meeting up at Coffee Be Black in a mutual effort to prep for college, then?

 

As Andrew watched the grey dots churn across the screen, he began to regret his text more and more. Alex would probably shoot him down. Or worse, take him up on the offer. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the kid, it was just…he didn’t even know him. “Special connection” or not, Andrew honestly wasn’t sure what he had been thinking. His reasoning skills definitely needed some work, or he was going to end up stabbed to death in an alley one day with an attitude like this.

 

Alex  
Sure thing! What about Saturday? 10 am?

Andrew could only gape, while his fingers worked without his consent.

Andrew Ron  
We’re on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen on this totally-a-good-idea meet-up between reincarnated Burr and some kid who ran into him on the street that may or may not be reincarnated Alexander Hamilton? Find out next time on...Life Doesn't Discriminate, the 100% real reality show!
> 
> Sorry, I'm weird. Anywho, drop a kudos and leave a comment telling me what you think about this fanfiction so far, what the capital of the U.S. should have been, or who you think will appear next in this story! Thanks for reading and have a lovely day! ~ Lily <3
> 
> P.S. Can anyone guess what song the coffee shop they're meeting at took its name from? Whoever does gets a virtual cookie and a shout-out!


	3. Do or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, everybody! I actually finished this chapter on the night of July the 4th, so woot woot! But then life happened, and I didn't post it then. Whoops, oh well. At least it's here now. I hope you guys enjoy! ~ Lily

Alex finished his sentence, his eyes darting across what he had written. It was good, but it could be better. Highlighting a section, Alex removed it and replaced it with slightly different wording. Now he was getting somewhere.

He briefly glanced at his computer’s clock, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Shit! He was supposed to meet Andy at the coffee place in nine minutes. How had he become so wrapped up in his writing again? Hastily sending the email off to his teacher, Alex slammed the laptop’s lid, thrust it into its bag, and dashed out of his apartment. Hopefully, Andy wouldn’t mind a tiny bit of tardiness.

~~~***~~~

One thing that hadn’t changed with Andrew was he always liked promptness. So, he showed up at 9:45 A.M. to the café, just to be safe. It was possible Alexand- Alex might already be there after all, having pulled an all-nighter at the café just to finish something. Even though school hadn’t even started yet. That was just the way Alex was.

“Stop acting like you know him. He’s not even him,” Andrew muttered to himself as he scanned the deliciously scented shop. Hm, seemed like Alex had either A) stayed up late at home or B) decided to actually sleep for once. Andrew would put his money on option A.

Andrew ordered a black coffee and took a seat on one of the café’s most luxurious plush armchairs, taking out a few books and papers and settling in for the wait.

~~~***~~~

Alex’s mind was racing as he screeched to a halt in front of Coffee Be Black twenty-four minutes after starting his voyage to get there. It had taken three wrong turns and ten instances of shouting “just work, goddamn you!” at his phone’s crappy GPS system, and he was a tad late. Still, he was proud that he had actually managed to find the café at all, considering his constantly “recalculating” device.

Panting, he pushed open the glass door to a pleasant tinkling sound and glanced around the crowded café. He spotted Andrew tucked away in a corner of the shop, laptop open on his lap and coffee going cold on the table next to him.

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex apologized as he joined Andrew in his studying area.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I hope you don’t mind that I started studying to pass the time,” Andrew replied, setting aside his computer and turning to face Alex.

“Nah, can’t blame you,” Alex waved a hand dismissively. “So, where should we start?”

Thus, the studying commenced. By some chance of fate, they were both going into law, so they ended up sharing a lot of classes. Time whizzed by as they consulted textbooks and quizzed each other on concepts. Alex wanted to be fully prepared for all his classes – he would show everyone how much he deserved to be there. No ancestry would need questioning because he would make himself a New York man. Andrew seemed just as driven, although Alex didn’t know why. Andy never spoke of his personal life. In fact, neither of them had even so much as broached the subject of how the other was doing today.

Alex wanted to learn more about this guy, especially since they had only just met a few days ago. Andy was an enigma, all quiet one minute and “no, you don’t understand, Alex, you can’t call ‘leading the witness’ every time the defendant asks a question!” the next, but Alex was going to crack his code.

Alex set down the textbook he had been scanning, turning to grin at his study buddy.

“Break time?”

Andrew glanced up from his precise note-taking and over at a clock on the wall. His mouth formed a little “O” shape, and he nodded, pushing his stack of papers to the side.

“I didn’t realize time had flown by so quickly,” Andrew remarked. He stretched and reached for his coffee cup.

“I know, right? I thought it had been an hour tops, but it turns out five hours can pass pretty quickly when you’re having fun,” Alex laughed, and he grinned when he got a tiny smile out of the stoic man.

That smile was disappeared quickly when Andrew took a sip of his coffee and promptly spit it back up.

“Apparently, unlike us, my coffee follows the linear path of time and has gone bitter,” Andrew sighed, setting his cup back down and standing up. “Want anything? I’m going to go get another one.”

“I’m good, gracias,” Alex responded without thinking. Then, his brain caught up with what he had said, and he winced. He didn’t like using Spanish around other people; it raised far too many awkward questions about his heritage, ones he didn’t want anyone to know the answers to. Unfortunately, it definitely seemed like Andrew had noticed, if the frown was anything to go by. Alex wondered briefly if Andrew was secretly one of those angry people who yelled at Latinos in Walmarts, but Andrew had turned away and started toward the counter before Alex could even think of asking.

~~~***~~~

As Andrew stood at the counter, mindlessly ordering something with caffeine, his mind was going through all the stages of panic at once. This Alex spoke Spanish, too? Now that he thought about it, Alex had yelled out something in Spanish when they had bumped into each other. At the time, it had seemed unimportant compared to saving his expensive books, but now…

The similarities just kept piling up.

Calm down, Burr, you’re overthinking this. So what if he speaks Spanish? Many people are bilingual. Plus, even if this Alex is an immigrant, it still doesn’t mean he’s the Alex.

Anxiety and uncertainty still gnawed at the back of Andrew’s brain, but he took a deep breath and pushed them aside. Realizing he had been awkwardly standing at the counter for a few moments longer than was typically acceptable, he paid and headed back to his companion with a fresh cup of coffee and a fresh frame of mind…sort of.

~~~***~~~

While Andrew got his coffee, Alex considered the best way to start a personal conversation. He knew he’d have to coax it out of Andrew, but he didn’t know how yet. Alex was intrigued by Andrew’s mysteriousness, and a conversation might at least serve to distract from his slip-up before.

Andrew returned, slipping back into his armchair and letting out a happy sigh as he drank his presumably delicious coffee. Still unsure of how to begin, Alex took a sip from his own cup, unsurprised (and uncaring – he’d pulled enough all-nighters to know coffee was coffee, no matter the temperature) to find it had gone cold.

“So,” Andrew said. Shit, they were actually doing this. Okay, okay, how do you find out more about a person while not telling them anything about you?

“So,” Alex intelligently replied. Just say something, Alex! Anything!

“How old are you?”

Not that! That sounds really creepy!

Well, I had nothing else to say, okay? You said “anything”.

Suddenly jerking back to reality after realizing he had been conversing with himself, Alex asked, “What?”

“I said I’m nineteen,” Andrew repeated, his face devoid of any emotion. He was only making this more difficult.

“Me too,” Alex commented, nodding at nothing in particular. Carajo, where to go from here? He always had more than enough words, but now of all times, they were failing him. Maybe he should just not even bother trying.

Then it came to him.

“So, what made you want to become a lawyer?”

Well done, Alex. Well done.

Thank you.

“It was just what I was good at, you know?” Andrew responded, “I tried to resist, but it was my calling. Plus, I wanted a platform that I could use to improve the rights of women, people of color, and the LGBTQIA+ community.”

“You should try politics, then. Especially if you want to make change on a larger scale,” Alex suggested.

“No!” Andrew snapped, and Alex recoiled slightly, confused. He’d just made an innocent suggestion, geez. What did this guy have against politicians? Other than that almost all of them were slimy weasels, that is.

“Sorry,” Andrew apologized, quickly reverting back to his calm, blank self. This guy was truly odd. “I just…I considered the career at one point, but I don’t want to be involved in that world anymore, I mean, at all.” Alex internally noted the strange stumble over words. What was this guy hiding?

“I get it. Politics is a very underhanded world to go into,” Alex remarked instead, and Andrew nodded.

“Yes, it is. So, what inspired you to be a lawyer?”

Alex blinked at the sudden change of topic, but he let it go. He’d figure Andrew out one way or another. He liked a challenge, after all.

“I like winning arguments, and I’m very good at it. I want to show everyone what I’m worth, which is way more than they’ve bargained for,” Alex smirked proudly. An emotion Alex couldn’t identify flashed across Andrew’s face for less than a second, but then it was gone, replaced by a small smile.

“Well, to both of our successes, then,” Andrew said, the smile not quite reaching his eyes as he raised his coffee cup in the air.

“One day, the world will know both of our names,” Alex agreed, saluting with his own stale latte (he thinks that’s what he ordered, at least), “We’ll be on every ‘need a lawyer’ billboard in the country.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but he let out a quiet snort.

~~~***~~~

That original meeting continued for another four hours of studying, and by the end of it, both of them were practically dead on their feet. Still, they parted ways with cheerful goodbyes and ‘see you later’s. Alex considered it a major success. Not only had he managed to cram in a huge amount of studying time and have some nice coffee, he had also teased a little information out of his newfound…friend? Ally against the Storm of College? Alex wasn’t sure, but he did know that he liked Andrew. The guy was a bit cagey, but he was very intelligent and motivated.

Together, they would be unstoppable.

~~~***~~~

Andrew wasn’t sure what to do with Alex. He was hot and cold. One second fiery passion and excitement; the next cold, calculating intelligence. Alex reminded him so much of the man who haunted his dreams at night, but it must be a coincidence. It had to be.

Either way, Andrew still sent Alex a text the next day asking if he wanted to meet again next Saturday for another study meeting.

~~~***~~~

And no matter how much Alex was perplexed by Andrew’s behavior during their time together, Alex still said ‘yes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, and read this story so far! I absolutely love and appreciate your support, and you guys are what keeps me writing! 
> 
> Also, fun note: I finally finished listening to the complete soundtrack of Hamilton yesterday! I know, it's weird that I hadn't before, but I was a little scared of Act 2. But hey, now I'm done and I LOVED it! So, if you wanna chat about Hamilton, Groffsauce's love for Satisfied that makes me so happy, or anything else, comment here (I always respond) or talk to me on my Tumblr: superduperfandomgirl
> 
> Until next time, my beauties! Have a wonderful day! <3


	4. I May Not Live To See Our Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh, I really tried to get this one at sooner, but my hectic schedule sapped all my energy and time. Not to mention I had to re-write the original version of this chappie because I didn't like its plot. But hey, here it is - at long last!
> 
> Edit: Because of crazy transitions in my life and college work, I will be sidelining this project. This means updates will be sporadic, and I may not end up finishing it. I want to, but I feel like if I try to pump out content too fast, it's just going to end up being crap. I hope you guys can understand, and if not, that's totally fine, too. I'll do me, you do you, and we'll all figure it out eventually.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Thank you for sticking with me! ~ Lily <3

The first day of college had begun, and Andrew was nervous as all hell. His first three classes had gone…well, he supposed, but that didn’t stop his heart from beating a million times a minute the moment he stepped over the threshold of each new classroom. College had been much different in his past life, and the dichotomy of his past and present experiences was making his head spin.

On the plus side, his teachers all seemed dedicated to their craft, and he had learned quite a bit from their lectures. His fellow students, for the most part, had also been diligent and inquisitive. All except the boy in his literature class.

He had been forced to endure sitting next to the pompous little shit, who had some of the greasiest hair known to man, for an entire, painful hour. The guy kept asking silly questions about the class’ policies on late work, and Andrew had to restrain himself from outwardly groaning on numerous occasions when the guy would ask a question right after his other question had been answered.

Sighing and shaking off those unpleasant memories, Andrew seated himself a couple rows up in his Philosophy lecture hall, next to a much less slimy-looking individual than last time. In fact, the man was actually sort of adorable, with short black hair and green eyes embedded in a kind-looking face. Andrew would even go so far as to say he thought the guy was attractive.

Andrew found himself becoming a bit distracted with watching the man out of the corner of his eye as the lecture progressed. The man was intelligent, that much was obvious from the precise notes he was taking (which Andrew only saw because he was purely curious and happened to glance over). The man also seemed to be rather high-spirited, constantly grinning as he fervently scribbled down the important points the teacher was making. Andrew belatedly realized he probably should do the same and snatched up his own pencil, trying to catch up on what he had missed in the apparently long period of time he had been staring- no, observing his fellow student.

Roughly halfway through the lecture, the guy startled Andrew by leaning over and whispering, “Do you have an eraser I could borrow?”

Andrew’s heart throbbed uncomfortably, but he nodded and handed over his own pencil with its intact eraser. Seconds later, he realized his mistake, as now he was left without a writing utensil. Shit. Should he ask the guy for the pencil back? No, that would just be rude and embarrassing, since he had just lent it to him. What should he do instead?

Thankfully, the guy resolved his problem by handing Andrew’s pencil back. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Andrew replied, a tiny bit proud that his voice had managed not to warble. Goddamnit, it was like going through puberty all over again. He felt like a child with a middle school crush.

“My name’s Jake Bethany. What’s yours?” the man extended a hand to Andrew, which Andrew gladly shook.

“Andrew Ron,” he replied.

“Nice to meet ya, Andy!” Jake chirped, smiling. Somehow, the nickname was much less infuriating coming out of his mouth instead of Alexander’s.

“Likewise.”

The two settled back into silence as they both tuned into the lecture at hand, but Andrew couldn’t help feeling a little giddy. He had the cute guy’s name. How did people usually proceed from here? Get the person’s number, maybe?

Andrew had been in a relationship before, but it seemed like the rules for dating kept changing from day to day. One day you were supposed to scrawl your number on their arm, the next you were supposed to give them gum wrappers with pictures drawn on them. He honestly couldn’t keep up.

“So, what’s your major?” Andrew started at the whispered question, turning back to Jake.

“Pre-law. You?” Andrew responded.

“Same,” Jake’s ever-present grin only widened.

On a random impulse, one which Andrew had thought he had sworn off, Andrew asked, “Can I have your number?”

For a couple of seconds, he thought he had said something wrong. Jake averted his gaze back to his papers and was seemingly scribbling down more notes. Maybe he hadn’t heard Andrew. Or maybe he was pretending he hadn’t. Either way, Andrew was not going to repeat himself.

“Here you go.” Andrew looked up from intently examining his shoes to see Jake offering him a slip of paper. Taking it, Andrew saw a number scrawled across it in beautiful, loopy handwriting.

“Oh, thanks,” Andrew said, tucking the slip securely in his jacket pocket and smiling a little to himself. So much for not being a Romance Expert, Andrew thought whilst mentally high-fiving himself.

“Text me whenever. I might not reply from 5-8 pm, though. I’ve got work,” Jake explained, making a face.

Maybe we could meet up after your work, Andrew wanted to reply.

“I will,” he said instead, cursing himself inwardly for not being brave enough to just ask this guy on a date. But what if Jake wasn’t interested? Best to play it safe for now. No, wait, that was what he was supposed to stop doing.

Oh, hell, it didn’t matter anymore. Jake was already turning back to the lecture, and Andrew should really do the same if he ever wanted to learn anything in this class. He’d have plenty more opportunities to talk to Jake about matters later.

~~~***~~~

The first day of college went great for Alex. Sure, he had punched that one guy who had called him a “stupid Mexican” (the man was seriously confused about geography, obviously), but otherwise, everything was fine.

Better than fine, actually. It was all very new and exciting, and Alex thought he had made a pretty good impression on his fellow academics. Some of them had seemed a little pleased that he had corrected the History teacher numerous times during his flawed lecture. A woman had even come up to him after class and congratulated him on his comments not landing him in detention, which he decided to take as a compliment.

So, when he slipped into his apartment, he was feeling good. That feeling immediately ended when he saw a shadowy figure disappear into his bedroom as he opened the door to his darkened apartment. Freezing, he slowly closed the door behind him and crept further into his home, trying to rationalize. Was it a thief? New York City was known for crime, especially in lower class areas like the one he was currently living in. If it was a thief, how should he handle it? Should he call out and alert the thief to his presence? Was the thief armed? If so, would they shoot him if he did that?

Silently panicking, Alex grabbed a lamp from a side table and hefted it above his head, approaching his bedroom with quiet, careful footsteps. As he got closer, he could hear someone rummaging around inside. Possibly looking for valuables? All Alex had was his phone and wallet, which were thankfully on him. That meant the thief might be heading back out here soon…and Alex would catch him in the act.

Alex hid on one side of the doorway, tensely waiting. Seconds stretched into minutes. Then, a silhouette slipped out of the bedroom and started creeping toward the fire escape. Alex took a deep breath, then seized his opportunity, jumping out from his hiding place with a yell. The figure jumped a full foot away in shock, but Alex charged at them. The figure dived to the side, rolling away. They shouted something, but Alex couldn’t make out what it was through the pounding of blood in his ears.

Alex rushed the figure again and managed to topple them over, landing on top of them. There was a brief scrabble, but finally Alex pinned them down, straddling their waist. His lamp hung poised above the intruder’s head.

“Wait!” the figure gasped.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Alex growled.

“I was just…” the figure paused to pant for a moment, winded.

“Well?” Alex prompted, shaking his lamp threateningly.

“I was just trying- to find my Grandma’s locket,” the figure explained between breathes, “I was- the previous tenant here, and I- accidentally left it behind.”

“Oh.” Feeling slightly embarrassed, Alex moved off the figure and set his weapon aside. He was about to apologize when a thought occurred to him, and he frowned suspiciously at the intruder.

“Why did you try to break in instead of just coming over and asking?” he accused.

“Sorry,” the figure replied, sitting up and scratching the back of their head awkwardly. “I wasn’t sure if the current tenant would let me come and get it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.” They gestured to the fire escape. “I thought I could sneak in and out without being noticed, but as you can see, that didn’t go so well.”

“Yeah, you really freaked me out,” Alex admitted, standing and offering the figure a hand. He didn’t know why, but he kind of liked this person. They seemed friendly; at least, friendlier than your average burglar. Plus, they hadn’t tried to kill Alex yet, although Alex was still on edge just in case.

The figure hesitated but took the proverbial olive branch, and Alex hefted them to their feet. “What’s your name?”

“Jason,” the figure responded.

There was a shuffling sound as Jason moved toward the apartment door, and for a second, Alex thought he was going to leave. A click sounded instead, and suddenly the apartment was flooded with blinding light. Rubbing his eyes to remove the stars now dancing in his vision, Alex opened them to reveal a guy with frizzy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

“Let there be light,” Jason said, smiling at his own joke. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Alexander Hernandez. But you can call me Alex,” Alex responded, winking playfully and immediately regretting it. This guy probably thought he was creepy now. Of course, he had been the one to break into Alex’s home, but still.

“Hey, Alex! Well, this has been…fun, but I probably should get back to my actual apartment,” Jason laughed, edging toward the exit.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah,” Jason said, holding up a silver locket and grinning sheepishly. “Thanks for understanding, dude.”

“No problem. Sorry I almost bashed your brain in,” Alex joked.

“Happens more than you’d think.” Jason shrugged as he turned toward the door. He stopped with a hand on the doorknob and spun back around, his expression surprisingly tinged with nerves.

“Hey, if you find anything else that might be mine, just call this number, okay?” he said, offering a business card with a number scribbled on the back of it. Alex raised an eyebrow, and Jason chuckled awkwardly.

“I never have paper handy when I want to give a cu- a guy my number, so I pre-wrote it on a couple of those free business cards you can get,” he admitted.

“Smart.” Alex nodded, taking the card. He couldn’t hold back a smile; he had a gut feeling that he would find a reason to call it sometime. Jason seemed like a very interesting guy.

“Cool. Well, bye, Alex!” And with that, the mysterious Jason disappeared out the door. Yep, very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should alternatively be called “Romance For All”. xD
> 
> I hope that Andrew/Burr wasn’t too OOC in this chappie. I really wanted to highlight how part of Burr is still Andrew, a nineteen-year-old boy who is interested in things like romance with guys and gals. I don’t want to give the impression that they’re separate people, however. My interpretation of reincarnation is that Burr’s soul was born into a new body, but for a considerable time of his life, he didn’t remember that. So, despite being the same person as before, he got to live 12 years of his life with a different environment and upbringing. Andrew is Burr, but he’s not (if that makes any sense).
> 
> Burr is the person he was in the past. Andrew has the same personality as Burr and now the same memories, but he is still going through adolescence. Not to mention that Burr is trying to be a different person now and really trying to embrace his more modern side. Basically explained, Andrew is a teenager with the mind and memories of an adult but with the body and hormonal brain of an adolescent.
> 
> I hope that clears things up for some readers who might have been weirded out by Andrew’s sudden interest in romance. If anything else confused you or you just wanted to share your thoughts about this, I would love it if you dropped a comment! And I would love to chat with you all through my Tumblr about anything under the sun: superduperfandomgirl
> 
> P.S. Do you think Jake and Jason are reincarnated or not? And who do you think they are if they are reincarnated? Lemme know your guesses in the comments!
> 
> Until next time, I love you all, my beauties! Have a lovely day/night~!


	5. At The Students In The Commons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! It's been way, way too long. I'm sorry, and this is a pitiful update, but I've got a more substantial plan for the coming chapters so that's something at least! Love you all and enjoy!

“You’ll never believe what happened the other day!” three voices chorused at once from different places around campus.

~~~***~~~

The sun shimmered down on the pair as Andrew and Alex sat near a fountain, talking in the tiny space they had between classes. It was only their second day, but Andrew was feeling slightly better about the way things were going. He had scored Jake’s phone number, his classes so far were mild to great, and he was already on top of all his homework. For once, his previous life’s experiences were actually coming in handy. Alex also seemed to be in high spirits, if his excited exclamation was anything to go by.

Andrew gestured for Alex to continue his story. It must be good. The man was grinning ear-to-ear, looking like the Cheshire cat.

“I came back to my apartment after classes, right, and I see this person sneaking around. So, I tackle him to the floor, and I almost bashed his head in with a lamp! Thankfully, he told me he was the old tenant before I got the chance. Apparently, he was trying to find his grandma’s locket. We actually ended up exchanging numbers and everything, and he seems like a pretty cool guy.”

By the end of what had felt like one, never-ending sentence, Alex was breathless, his arms limp after all their wild, theatrical movements. Andrew couldn’t help but roll his eyes in bemusement, although he had to admit he felt a little jipped. His only experience involving an exchange of numbers had been mediocre at best compared to swapping details with an almost robber.

“How was your first day of school?” Alex probed, having regained his breath surprisingly quickly. He seemed to have a knack for that.

“Oh, it was…” Andrew considered mentioning Jake but decided against it. It was too personal – and sort of embarrassing, in retrospect. Best to wait and see if it panned out. “- okay. A little different from what I was used t- what I expected, but good.”

“Great! Who was your favorite professor? Mine was…”

Alex continued jabbering on enthusiastically, and Andrew smiled to himself. “Talk less” definitely didn’t seem to suit this guy either.

~~~***~~~

“You really won’t believe this, Harry. Our girl’s found someone,” Adrianna said, pushing her blushing sister forward.

“It isn’t that big of a deal,” Elena said, shooting her sister a look that communicated quite a few things in Sister SpeakTM. “Basically, I met this girl at the grocery store a week ago. We did a total meet-cute when we bumped our shopping carts together. We got talking, swapped numbers, and then, two days ago, she texts me out of the blue, asking if I want dinner sometime. It’s crazy, but I think I’m going to take her up on it.” Elena bit her lip, smiling excitedly despite herself.

Harry grinned. “Wow. Somebody’s getting some. Where you guys going?”

“We’re thinking that Thai restaurant downtown,” Elena replied, “I’m so nervous. What if it was just an in-the-moment kind of attraction, and we meet again and realize we have nothing in common?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. You’re hard not to love, Elena,” Harry winked and whipped out his beloved finger guns. Adrianna rolled her eyes and smacked them away.

“Cool it, Harry. You already have a boyfriend, remember?” Adrianna glared playfully at him, before adding to her sister, “He’s right, though, Elena. You’re going to be fine.”

“Okay,” Elena agreed, nodding mostly to convince herself. “Yeah, you’re right. It’ll be fine. What’s there to be worried about? Nothing. Psssh.”

“Who is the lucky girl anyway?” Harry asked, a goofy smile playing across his face.

“Okay, so her name’s Alexandria and…”

~~~***~~~

“-and then I told him, politely, to get out of my face. Nobody disrespects a Johnson to her face,” Linda said, unable to hold back the satisfied smirk finding its way onto her face.

“You would think people would know not to mess with you by now,” Gilbert grinned back, nudging her playfully. 

“You would think, but people can really be trashy idiots sometimes. Anyhoo, what’s been up with you lately, Gil? How’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s been, how you say? Amazing, Lin,” Gilbert said, pretending to stare off dreamily before turning back to wink at her. “He’s not been bad in the bedroom either.”

“You guys haven’t even had sex yet, dude.”

“Lin!” Gilbert mock-gasped, “I never mentioned anything about the sex. I just said he was good in the bedroom. You know, for cuddling.”

“Uh-huh, Gil, whatever you say,” Linda took a conspicuously overexaggerated sip from her coffee and smiled innocently at her friend.

“Guys! You will never believe this!” another voice called, interrupting Gilbert’s glare of doom. He turned to see his boyfriend Harry sprinting across the quad. He nearly crashed into Gilbert as he came to a screeching stop before them.

“Wassup, Harry?” Linda asked, her eyes examining the area to see if there was possibly a fashion show and/or flash mob responsible for their friend’s excitement.

“Elena’s found herself a girlfriend,” Harry explained.

“She did what? Without telling me? Sister of mine, you shall pay for this grave injustice!” Linda stormed off, presumably in search of her sister.

“So, who’s the lucky girl?” Gilbert asked, one eyebrow raised as his eyes tracked Linda’s progress across the quad.

“Some girl from the grocery store. Jury’s still out, but this might be a good one. I never thought Elena’d finally find someone who was actually worthy of her,” Harry admitted.

“I have yet to meet this woman, but Elena does have good taste most of the time. Maybe we should go with them on one of their dates, though, and act like her – how do you say? – parents. Judge from up close,” Gilbert suggested. The Johnson sisters, Gilbert, and Harry were a tight-knit group, and no one joined the crew without proper evaluation. That included partners, especially since Elena was such a pure soul. She deserved to be treated properly, and Gilbert wouldn’t just let anyone date their friend.

“Who gets to be the distrustful parent and who gets to be the kind one?” Harry joked.

“I’ll be the judgy one. I already know the look I can give this girl.”

“The one you give to people who don’t accept your fashion advice?”

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, and thank you for bearing through my unpredictable schedule! I won't lie, it probably won't get better, but as I've said, I hope to never abandon this baby. I will see her through until the end with y'all.
> 
> Thank you again for giving this a shot, you beautiful beings! See you next time!  
> ~ Lily


	6. Don't Modulate The Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Because I've been gone so long - and because I got a really nice, encouraging comment that revitalized my feelings for this fanfic, thank you! - I wanted to publish another new chapter. And here it is, tada! I hope you guys enjoy, and happy New Year to all and to all a good night!

“Welcome, students and teachers, to the Yearly George University Debate-Off,” Professor Meyerson droned, “We will be keeping with tradition and allowing…”

“Remember what I said, Alex. No swearing, no personalized insults, and no yelling,” Andrew explained, frowning at his friend. He did that a lot now, not particularly by choice.

“Whatever you say, Mom,” Alex agreed, rolling his eyes when he didn’t think Andrew was looking. The young college student sauntered up to his podium and eyed his opponent with a calculating gaze. Andrew had come to associate that look with a shark sizing up its prey; he didn’t much enjoy the comparison.

Professor Meyerson finished his speech and looked at the debaters with dull interest. “Mr. Hernandez and Mr. Edgar, are you both prepared?” 

“Indeed, sir.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“All right. Two minutes will be given to each candidate. Audience, their topic will be for and against lowering the legal age of voting. Mr. Edgar, you start. Ready, set… begin.” Meyerson slumped back to his seat, as Mr. Edgar readied his Powerpoint clicker.

“As we see in the news every day, the younger generation is treated like it is irresponsible and uncouth. In actuality, they have much better understanding of things than we give them credit for. Adults see teenagers marching for their rights as students, and they dismiss them. Yet, I propose we listen to these kids – after all, they are our future. Let’s allow them a say and stop giving the stage to those who supposedly have more ‘experience’. Current politicians are often seen conducting debates like children arguing over a favorite toy, yet young adults are the ones being treated like children when they fight for what they believe.” 

Edgar continued, punctuating each of his points with inspirational photos of youth culture and marches. Andrew found it difficult to concentrate on Edgar’s relatively well-made arguments, however, as he watched Alex silently react. Alex looked like a restless dog, shifting from leg to leg and fiddling with his cup of water. At one point, he took a drink of water, put the cup down, and then took another drink right after as if he had forgotten that he had just done that. Andrew couldn’t tell if it was just nerves or him gearing up for something.

Finally, Edgar’s minutes were up, and Meyerson announced it was Alex’s turn. Andrew watched as Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward to speak into the mic.

“Hi, everyone. I’m sure you’re waiting for me to go on a rant about how teenagers are super irresponsible on social media and with each other, but that’s just stale.” Andrew’s frown deepened – this was not what he had been expecting, at all. 

“Actually, I think Mr. Edgar’s points are correct in the regard that teens can think for themselves,” Alex continued, nodding to his opponent who looked just as confused as Andrew felt. What was Alex playing at?

Suddenly, Andrew noticed it. The little gleam in Alex’s eye, the one that Hamilton used to get whenever he was about to destroy his verbal sparring partner. A tiny spark that revealed a massive storm of fire.

“Have any of you ever watched or read Twilight?” The audience muttered and shot each other glances, unsure what to make of this question. “Well, it’s this enthralling young adult series, and it centers around this couple, Edward and Bella. Things aren’t good between them, so Bella moves on to Jacob. Then, they break up, and it goes back and forth between Edward and Jacob. Fans are split and argue over whether they are Team Edward or Team Jacob. They can’t come to a consensus, and so they fight about who would be a better boyfriend, even though both are equally terrible. Therein lies the problem with voting young, because teenagers live off drama. They crave it, in everything they watch and do.”

There it was. It was a risky argument with a nice controversy tag attached, but it might be able to sway at least some in audience. If Alex could speak it in a less accusatory tone, it might help. Somehow, Andrew doubted he could.

Alex continued, relentlessly passionate now that he had found his ground, “…You all have been to highschool, you know the score. Drama is everywhere, not just in the Theatre department. Everyone wants to start a fight because they don’t want to deal with their own emotional issues. I’ve been there, and I’ve done that. And yes, our country’s current politicians treat each other like children and live off drama in much the same way.” 

Another nod to Edgar, who was shaking his head and laughing as if he’d won.

“They spread rumors and fight each other like a bunch of stereotypical movie cheerleaders. But is that what we want for this country?” Alex persisted, his eyes feverish and his voice loud, “I’m not going to lie – this country was built off of one of the biggest catfights in American history. King George was all like, ‘I want more money!’ And we were all like, ‘Nuh-uh, bro, not happening’. Basically, your average highschool flick.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. Hamilton was probably rolling over in his grave listening to this new guy speak about the Revolution like that.

“But we can be better than that. We have grown and experienced and learned so much more since then, yet our politics remain the same because people want that drama. They want to read the online articles defacing politicians and scream, ‘Yes!’ or ‘No!’ angrily.”

Like the ones Hamilton used to publish about me and Jefferson, among many others, Andrew thought, How ironic.

“That needs to stop, and for that to stop, we need to demonstrate maturity and responsibility as voters in who we choose. I’m not saying all teenagers can’t demonstrate that type of thoughtfulness, but I don’t think enough can. There are too many Bellas in the world. Already, voting numbers are low, but I doubt they’re going to rise if we rely on hormone-enriched teenagers to make the hard decisions for us.” 

His arms were waving, and his voice was rising, but he had somehow captured the audience’s attention.

“We need better politicians who can keep our teenagers invested without resorting to drama. To do that, we have to be secure in the fact that only mature mindsets will be used to elect these better people,” Alex paused, and Andrew remembered to inhale again. He’d forgotten what it was like to see an Alexander debate so passionately; he wasn’t always right about things, but he always made you think he was with his… well, everything. This Alex didn’t seem too different in that regard.

“We need to make sure that voters are not voting for their own entertainment but for the sake of the world at large. Something I don’t think many teenagers can understand because they are too self-centered due to the scientifically proven maturing of the brain making that impossible. I rest my case,” Alex said, smirking at Edgar as he took a long sip of his drink.

~~~***~~~

“What didja think? Did I do too much with my hands?” The insecurity evident in Alex’s voice was certainly surprising as he took a seat beside Andrew. Hamilton wouldn’t have been caught dead asking for Burr’s opinion on his debates.

“It was… well, it was surely something. In a good way, of course,” Andrew added when he saw Alex’s crestfallen look.

“Ya think? I always beat the kids in my neighborhood when we argued. I figured my skills would still be up-to-snuff here,” Alex explained, his cocky smirk returning inch-by-inch.

“You definitely left everyone in the audience paying attention. I’m all Team Anti-Twilight now, too, although I doubt that was part of your message,” Andrew commented.

“You can never accomplish too much, Andy.” Alex grinned as the next debate pair went up on the stage. “I only hope I didn’t lose my shot at winning this debate with the Twilight reference. People might be fans.”

“You do understand that there is no actual winning here, right?” Andrew asked. Alex only smiled as if he knew something Andrew didn’t.

“Thanks, man,” Alex said after a beat of silence.

“For what?”

“For coming. You know, you’re one of my few – scratch that, you’re my only friend here. I appreciate the support.” Alex looked over at Andrew. Andrew hadn’t figured it out yet, but he was pretty sure Alex did a magic thing with his eyes that made them extra heartbreaking to look at. 

“Well, it’s only been a month or so of college. I’m sure you’ll find others. You already have your texting buddy Jason,” Andrew said, his brain automatically shying away from Alex’s emotional response. Alex looked away, a flash of something flickering across his face. Was it… disappointment?

Live your emotions and express them. Don’t hide away behind a façade, he had to remind himself for the umpteenth time. It had become almost like a new mantra, replacing his old, outdated one.

“But I appreciate your friendship very much,” Andrew added, and Alex shot him a small smile. “You’re my only real friend as well, after all. Who else is going to come and support me at my movie marathon?”

“You’re hosting a movie marathon?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, as of right now. I can get Princess Bride – I’ve heard it’s very good. With just enough romantic drama to satisfy all the teenagers.” 

Alex pretended to swoon with a hand dramatically laid against his forehead, which caused Andrew to laugh a little louder than he probably should have. Both sent apologetic glances to their disturbed neighbors, before Alex hissed to Andrew, “You’re on.”

“Friday, then. 7 pm?”

“You’ve got it, friend,” Alex winked at Andrew, then turned back to a debate about college education or something. Andrew hadn’t been listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Quick thing: This is actually a combo chapter for both "Farmer Refuted" and "You'll Be Back". Since I recently realized I didn't have enough ideas for 46 chapters for this fic, I've settled on combining some songs and shortening that number a bit. Don't worry, though, there will still be plenty of epic Ham-Fam action to look forward to!
> 
> Until next time, I love you all, my beauties! Let's ring in this New Year with some new sleep deprivation! Yay!  
> ~ Lily


	7. Boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not a joke. Somehow I am actually updating. Enjoy!

There were moments when it was just too much. Many moments. Probably the vast majority of moments, if Andrew was being honest. He knew he should be grateful for the second chance he’d been given, and he tried. He tried so hard to be happy, to do more, to be… better. But reality kept catching up to him and shoving him back down.

It had been like this ever since he’d remembered, and even before that really. He’d always known something was off, because no matter what he did, he felt like he wasn’t doing it right. His foster parents had said that “kids his age” were prone to mood swings, but this had felt a little heavier than tweenage insecurities. Something had been wrong with him, and he had known it – felt it in his bones. Here he was, years later, finally understanding what had made him feel so utterly wrong.

~~~***~~~

“Andy?” Karen called, tapping gently on Andrew’s bedroom door. 

Andrew looked up from where he was curled up on his bed, scribbling frantically in his notebook. His vision was too blurry for him to even see what he was doodling, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. The tip of his pencil had snapped off hours earlier, so now all he was doing was making scratchy indents on the paper. Repetitive patterns carved into the once-wooden material.

“Andy?” Karen called again, more insistent. “Honey, you have to open the door. It’s been three hours.”

Andrew remained silent. He knew he was worrying his parents – he was worrying himself. But it felt so much more comfortable in the dark of his bedroom. Locked away from the rest of the world, the world that he couldn’t quite connect to. The laughter of his friends he’d heard since he was 5, spaghetti dinners with his parents, even petting his cat Snuffles – things that were so familiar, yet felt so far away. Like he was living a life that wasn’t his own.

“I’m really worried. Andy Brandy, let me in." A deafening silence fell, and Andrew couldn't bring himself to break it.

“Okay,” Karen said finally. “Okay, honey, we’ll be out here if you need us. Make sure you come down for dinner in an hour, though.”

~~~***~~~

His foster parents had tried to help, but they had no idea what was happening. They didn’t understand what was making him disassociate. They took him to a family therapist, but even she had assumed it was depression and anxiety. 

Andrew had loved his parents – still loved his parents. But they became a symbol of his fractured double vision, one life overlapping the next. And he couldn’t pretend nothing was wrong forever and paste on a mask like he was still the same boy his parents had adopted.

~~~***~~~

“Andy, wassup? You’ve been really… meh, recently.” Sheldon was one of Andrew’s few friends. One of two, really.

Andrew had become fast friends with Sheldon and Lucy after he’d moved to upstate New York with his foster parents. Following a particularly nasty incident with an escaped hamster, there was no escaping them, which was just how he had liked it. 

Andrew didn’t like to get into sticky situations; he liked rules, order, the strict abiding of a greater power. With them, however, he always ended up getting in trouble, even if he did try his best to wrangle their more eccentric ideas. They called him the “mom friend” to their group of misfits, and they loved him for it… and he loved them. Unfortunately, their tight-knit group was very quick to notice something was wrong.

“I’m fine,” he lied, trying to keep his face calm, passive. He had found himself trying to do that more and more recently.

“No, you’re not. C’mon, we can tell when something’s up,” Lucy said, frowning.

Lucy had never had any patience for his dismissals, and it had never been hard for her to make him cave. One look, and he would unfurl all his secrets. Not this time, though. He couldn’t tell her how he kept seeing… someone else when he looked at her. Someone with an equally fiery personality and wit. Someone who didn’t make any sense.

“My family and I have been… I don’t know. I’ve just not been feeling the best recently, and I think they’re worried,” Andrew admitted. Not a lie, not completely the truth.

And they listened. They helped, offered their kind words and jokes and smiles and hugs. But nothing can last forever – every dam will burst, especially when you drop a bomb on it.

~~~***~~~

That bomb came after the day he remembered. July 12th, of course. He doesn’t remember much from that day, except for the flashes, the sobbing, the utter pain and guilt and panic.

Then, it was over. Andrew became Burr and then Andrew again, but a harder, tighter, quieter Andrew. He drew away from his friends. He cut them out, because how could he allow people to love him when they didn’t even know him, know what he had done? 

An innocent 12-year-old had turned into an old man overnight, and he couldn’t lie and pretend it wasn’t true. In his last life, he had control and practice, years of experience at hiding his emotions. Here and now, he was nothing but a child who had committed murder before experiencing his first kiss.

So one day, he stopped emailing them or calling their landlines or playing with them in the yard, and they seemed to take the hint. Pitying looks in the halls became tiny exchanged pleasantries, which became silent nods. One day his family moved to chase after a better job opportunity, and he never looked back.

Andrew got better at hiding his discomfort as years passed. His foster parents tried to get him to see a personal psychologist, but he refused. He told them he was fine. They didn’t believe him at first, but he got much better at acting. By the time he was 15, he figured he could have performed an entire play on his own. He acted like a normal teenager, letting out his anger and sadness in miniature bursts like the ones he would see in television shows. Otherwise, he got good grades, participated in sports, even found a few acquaintances he pretended to call friends.

He even dated, briefly. It… ended badly, but on the upside, that was how he had figured out he was gay.

That in and of itself had been a surprising and slightly alarming realization. The rational part of his mind knew it was acceptable in the twenty-first century, but years of his past-life family instilling “good Christian values” into him had certainly not been healthy for his sexual acceptance. It took longer than he would have liked to even acknowledge that he was gay. To this day, he had never quite gotten the hang of the idea, but it just became another thing to add to the list of confusing things he had to accept about this day and age.

Due to his good grades and eagerness to escape unnecessary classes he already knew and people he didn't like, he graduated highschool early at 17. He tried to go to college in Rochester right after, but twenty minutes after he had stepped foot on campus, he was in the bathroom, throwing up his breakfast as all the memories of his last college and his friends and Aaron Burr's whole life suddenly spilled into his head with distinct clarity.

He took two years off, got a job behind the counter at some small corner store, and spent his days walking to and from his home in a haze. The monotonous rhythm of life beat onward without him, and he was left running after it in its wake. He tried to make himself into something, to find where he fit in this new world, but every job he tried, every thing he did just felt profoundly wrong. Finally, he gave up. Returned to New York City, returned to a college that felt so like his last one, and decided to just become a lawyer and make the best of it. And it worked to some extent - he was able to manage the memories his return brought up, and he could feel the energy in the air here. It was chaotic and terrifying and vividly reminded him of his past, but it also made him feel at home again.

Then, he met Alex. Crazy, wild-eyed Alex. Nervous, shifty Alex. Joyful, kind Alex. Alex, who had that same energy.

He still didn’t know what to do with that. It was like the world had suddenly come into focus, sharp and painfully clear for the first time since he was 12 years old. And now, here he was. A repressed, depressed nightmare of a human being, having a conversation about crushes with a boy who laughed about secrets and yet held his own so close to his chest.

“So, I was texting Jason, and he’s just- ugh, you know what I mean?”

Andrew blinked. “No, I don’t. Please clarify.”

“He’s just so… casual and friendly. I don’t know how he does it. I wish I had more chill sometimes, you know?” Alex’s eyes were bright with a myriad of thoughts and feelings whirring behind those pupils.

“Alex, you may not be chill, but you are passionate. That’s a good thing,” Andrew replied, feeling his own emotions stick in his throat. He had such admiration for this boy that he had only just begun to know, it made him want to laugh and cry and grin.

“Yeah, yeah, keep the compliments coming,” Alex smirked, but it was genuine. Real, caring. Scary, but good.

“Are we actually going to watch the movie now?” Andrew probed after a long moment of observing that smirk. He could only take so much emotion at a time.

“Sure thing.” 

Andrew reached for the remote, but Alex interrupted him with a vast hand motion. “But! First you have to tell me who your crush is.”

“Who says I have one.” Andrew folded his arms and leaned back against their makeshift bed made of pillows on the floor of his apartment. 

“I do. Who is it?”

Andrew hesitated, but after a breath, he decided to just fuck it. “Don’t laugh, but there is this guy in my Philosophy class who I’ve been texting for a bit. We haven’t really hung out yet, but he seems… nice.”

“That’s it, ladies and gents! Andrew Ron has just declared a boy ‘nice’. The apocalypse has cometh!” Alex announced overdramatically, so Andrew decided to overdramatically hit him with a pillow. Just a few times. Violently.

Once they had stopped laughing, Andrew asked, “Would the world also implode if I said he looked cute?”

A devious smile overcame Alex’s features. “Okay, I gotta know: Who’s the lucky man?”

“No, you don’t ‘gotta know’. But I will tell you his name does start with a ‘J’. Just like your ‘ugh’ boyfriend,” Andrew smirked.

“How mysterious, I like it,” Alex purred, and he got another pillow to the face for it.

“Can we start the movie now?”

“If you insist. Cue a tale of love, revenge, and all that fun stuff!”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but he could feel it. That bubbling, eager rush of… existence, he supposed. And a love for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, poor Aaron. I hope you enjoyed, my beauties! There is a lot more to come, and many questions to be answered, such as...Is Alexander Hernandez the Alexander of the past? Will Aaron Burr ever have a real friend? Will the author update regularly this time around? The answer to the last one is...maybe! We'll have to find out.
> 
> In all seriousness, I can't promise I will update regularly because of life and its inherent insanity, but I will definitely finish what I have started, no matter how long it takes!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and drop a bit of wisdom in the comments! Also, if you want, I would love to talk to you about Hamilton, other fandoms, fanfiction, or anything else! My Tumblr is: superduperfandomgirl
> 
> Have a lovely day and keep on reading! ~ Lily <3


End file.
